The Chronicles of Drose
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Or 'The CoD'. The 10/Rose story that should have happened. Set just after 'The Girl in the Fireplace'. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Fury over the french girl

The Chronicles of Drose. Or The CoD, if you prefer.

Chapter 1: Fury over the French. Girl.

"_Come on Rose, it's time you showed me round the rest of this place." And together, Mickey and Rose left the control room, leaving the Doctor alone with his feelings._

To be honest, Rose was glad to have left the control room. Why? Because of him. She, Rose Tyler, had been through everything with him, risked her life for him, even loved him, for what? So that they could arrive on a spaceship, him fool around with some uncrowned queen of France? So he could jump through a time window with no known way back, and just leave her and Mickey, on some spaceship in the year 5000, not knowing how to fly the TARDIS? So that he could bring her aboard afterwards? Not bloody likely! 

But then she died. 'Good riddance.' Thought Rose. She wasn't the type of person to celebrate somebody's death, but this time…it was probably for the best. Reinette obviously loved the Doctor, and not in a 'just friends' way either, and he must love her back, seeing he'd already risked his and everybody else's lives for her safety.

'And,' said the voice in the back of her head, 'Don't forget the kiss.' Ah yes, the kiss. The Doctor may think she wouldn't find out, but she knew alright. She had seen it with her own eyes, through the fireplace, and from what she saw, which was pretty much everything, he didn't have any complains about it. The cheating, lying bastar-

"Rose?" asked Mickey, interrupting her train of thoughts. "Are you okay? You look a bit…peaky,"

"Yeah…Mickey, do you mind if I go to bed? I'm just tired, yeah?" she gabbled, and ran to her room, which the TARDIS made handily closer.

She entered and sat down on the bed covers. The TARDIS hummed quietly, and spoke to her telepathically.

'What is the matter my Rose?'

'Him.' Was all she sent back.

'The Doctor?'

'That's the one.'

'It's the Reinette thing, isn't it?'

'Yeah. Oh TARDIS, what should I do?'

'Well, I suggest you avoid him for a bit. That way he might get the message. I can hide your room from him, if you'd like..?'

'Yes please, TARDIS, you're a life saver.'

'Thank you Rose. He won't find your room until you leave it, okay? I'll leave you to sleep now.'

Once the TARDIS had left, it felt particularly lonely for Rose. She tried reading, writing, watching the tele, everything to keep her mind off of the whole 'Reinette thing'. She eventually worked out that nothing was working, and did the only thing she could.

She lay down on her bed, and cried her heart out.


	2. The Doctor has an epiphany

The CoD

Chapter 2: The Doctor has an epiphany. ("Whats an epiphany?" "Sudden realisation of great truth.")

* * *

Something was wrong. The Doctor knew it. He had asked Mickey hours ago where Rose was. He said she'd gone to bed. So he went to find her. Only he couldn't.

'Tardis!' he telepathically bellowed.

'Yes..?'

'Where in the name of Rassilion is Rose's bedroom?'

'…Around…'

'Are you hiding it from me?'

'…Might be…'

'Then bring it back. NOW!'

'I'm afraid I cannot do that, Doctor.'

'And why might that be?'

'Because she told me not to.'

The Doctor's tone immediately softened.

'…She did..? She…she…she doesn't want to see me? Why not?'

'Hmm…I wonder…' she replied sarcastically.

'What do you mean?'

'What do you think?'

'What…oh.'. "Oh!" he said aloud, switching to speech. "Reinette?"

'Keep your voice down!'

'Oh, okay.' He replied, switching hastily back to thoughts. 'But why would she care? I mean, it's not like she- wait a second! No! NO! NO WAY!'

* * *

As this confusing conversation of many truths was in process, Rose sat alone on her bed, dying her tears.

"My old Doctor wasn't like this. He was…different. He would never treat me like this. He got jealous when I met Jack." She chuckled in spite of her feelings, hoping the memories would cheer her up. Instead they made her cry even harder.

(Put line here)

"No! No no no no no!" exclaimed the Doctor, now aloud, with a stupid grin on his face.

'Sorry to interrupt your obvious glee here Doctor, but if you hadn't remembered, Rose is still very upset and annoyed with a certain someone around here, and it certainly isn't Mickey.'

His grin automatically fell to a frown.

* * *

Rose got up from her bed so suddenly, she nearly fell over with dizziness, and stood extremely still for a few minutes. After she felt better, she dried the tears from her face and walked over to the door, to find a quiet place to sit. It was better than sitting around moping all day, anyway.

* * *

'Doctor!' the Tardis called, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts. 'Rose has just left her room! Go talk to her! Now!'

"Shall I..?"

'GO!'

And with that, he grinned widely and raced out of the door.


	3. Quick notice!

CoD.

Sorry to get you're hopes up, thinking there was a new chapter up, but there isn't. Sorry. There will be soon though, it's just that it takes so long to type these up.

New Chapter in the next week aprox.

Thanks for being (human!) patient, love all you guys who review/follow etc. 3

-Jess...x


	4. Is that meant to be an apology?

The CoD

Chapter 3: Is that meant to be an apology?

He found her in the library. She was curled up in a corner, apparently absorbed in a book. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"You've been crying." He said quietly.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, standing at the end of the long wooden shelf. He walked slowly towards her.

"What's the matter?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing." She stated, and then tried to disguise a sniff.

"That's not true. You've been crying."

"No I haven't." she said stubbornly.

"The TARDIS told me."

"TARDIS!" she moaned, and the TARDIS hummed her apology.

"So, what's the matter?" he asked again.

Rose stood up carefully and placed the book back on the shelf. She turned back to the Doctor.

"I'll tell you what the matter is. The matter is THAT YOU BRING US TO A SPACESHIP IN THE FUTURE, SNOG UNCROWNED QUEENS, AND RISK YOUR LIFE AND EVERYONE ELSE'S FOR ONE BLOODY FRENCH WOMAN! AND THEN YOU INVITE HER BACK TO THE TARDIS! NEVER MIND ME, YOU JUST SHOVE ME OUT OF THE WAY FOR THE NEXT WOMEN, ONE PRETTIER AND CLEVERER AND CALLS YOU 'HER DOCTOR' AND 'HER LONELY ANGEL' AND IS ALL LIKE 'OH, MY DOCTOR, COME DANCE WITH ME' MUH MUH MUH! I thought we were…" she said, her voice softening. "I thought you…but I was obviously wrong." She finished, through a new set of fresh tears. She turned away from him, in hope of hiding them.

"But Rose…I never…I didn't…we weren't…" he stuttered.

"No, of course you weren't, you just snogged her, got drunk, danced all night together, jumped through a time window, not knowing if you could ever get back, and invited her back here with us!" she ended on a shriek, turning back towards him, not even caring about the tears anymore. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Don't even bother." She hissed, and pushed past him, out of the library, and ran down the long corridor, leaving behind a dumbstruck Doctor and a tutting TARDIS.


	5. A Notice

A Notice.

Basically, I would appreciate it greatly if you could either:

Put as a review

Inbox me

To tell me if you have ever heard of a program called "Jonathan Creek"

If I get some replies, I am thinking of writing a fic or two.

Thanks,

-Jess :)x

P.S: if you have never heard of "Jonathan Creek" please, please go find an episode to watch. It is an amazing program, especially if you enjoy impossible crimes/situations being solved (like me). It's basically Jonathan, this really clever magicians assistant (well, he creates all the tricks) who teams up with people to solve 'impossible' crimes. The character Jonathan is played by Alan Davies, who is a really cool guy (he is on Qi).

So please go check it out :)x


	6. Rose Realises The Truth

The CoD

Chapter 4.

The Doctor was angry. Not with Rose, or Mickey, or even Reinette. He was angry with himself. Angry that he had let himself be drawn to Reinette, let himself be so absorbed in her that he forgot about Rose.

He forgot about Rose.

The person who mattered most to him in the world, scratch that, the universe, the void and all the places in between. And he had forgotten about her.

And it had broken his heart.

And hers too, by the looks of it. And the sounds. He could still hear her cries in his head. They echoed, reminding him of all the pain he had caused her. And it was breaking him.

The door to the control room swung open, and the Doctor turned around, hoping for Rose, but getting Mickey instead. He made no effort to hide his disappointment.

"Look," said Mickey. "I know that you may not want to talk at the moment-"

"Well you got that right." replied the Doctor.

"But," Mickey continued. "I'm going to talk anyway. I am going to talk to Rose. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"No." replied the Doctor curtly. "I don't want you to tell her anything at all." he added under his breath.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Mickey said, and turned to leave. He got to the door when-

"Mickey." said the Doctor quietly. "Tell her...Tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

Mickey soon found Rose's door, and knocked.

"Come in." said a small voice.

Stepping through the door, Mickey's heart sank. Rose sat on her bed, surrounded by tissues. Tears ran silently down her face, and the occasional sob escaped from her mouth.

"Rose." said Mickey, and sat down next to her, giving her a hug. "Cheer up."

"How can I? I love him Mickey. And I thought he loved me. And then he goes and...how could he Mickey?"

"Look Rose, he made a mistake. He knows that, and he is truly sorry."

"How can you be on his side?" she shrieked, and struggled against his hug. Yet he held on, and she eventually gave up.

"Rose, he is sorry. He would never want to hurt you like that again. He's learnt his lesson."

"But I thought he knew how I felt about him."

"He didn't. But Rose, can't you see? All this time! He's so obvious!"

"About what?"

"You, Rose! He loves you. And if you want him to know how you feel before he does something extremely stupid, you'd better go now!"

* * *

The Doctor stood at the console. He was tired and he was sad. And alone. He would give anything to have Rose here now, forget the past, and just have it like it used to be. Laughing and flirting, and exploring time and space together. He would do anything.

At that moment, the door of the console room opened. The Doctor whipped around to see-

"Rose..?"

* * *

Haven't updated this for a while, I know, but I am trying to sort out how often I update things :)

I was trying to watch Ashes to Ashes while I was writing this, so if it doesn't make sense in some parts, that's probably why :D


	7. When Two Hearts Finally Combine

The Chronicles of Drose.

Chapter 5.

"_Rose..?"_

Rose stood in the doorway of the control room. Her eyes were surrounded with red, displaying the amount of tears that had fallen from them; despite this, she still looked as beautiful as ever. The Doctor tried to say something, but his voice didn't agree with his head, and so the result was him opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, a little like a fish.

"...Doctor..?" said Rose quietly.

The Doctor again tried to say something, and again ended up looking like a fish.

"...I'm sorry." She finished.

This small remark on its own seemed to awaken The Doctor's vocal chords, and he found himself saying words he'd meant to say for such a long time.

"No, Rose. I'm sorry." He hung his head a little. "I'm the one that dragged you millions of miles away from your home to live in a flying blue box. I'm the one that constantly gets you into danger, and sometimes close to death. But most importantly, I'm sorry for Reinette. I left you. On your own. Well, you had Mickey...but...you know..." his words were engulfed by silence, until he thought of something else to say. "I downed tools and left as soon as I could to help Reinette, and I didn't even think." He moved closer to Rose, until they were only centimetres apart. "I didn't realise that everything I needed was right here."

Rose leant forward ever so slightly, so that the tips of their noses brushed against each other. She let out a shaky breath, and The Doctor shivered. With one quick motion, he had taking her lips captive, and grabbed her waist.

Kissing Rose was so much better than he'd even imagined - soft lips, a faint taste of vanilla and strawberry, and that feeling that finally she was his.

She pulled back slowly, which confused The Doctor, and smiled widely at him; even though he was confused and slightly annoyed at the lack of kissing, he couldn't help but grin back.

"It's okay, Doctor. I forgive you."

Content with this answer, he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest, both glad to have shown their feelings at last, even if not through words.

* * *

Mickey peered around the console room door, seeing only what he feared the most. The Doctor and Rose in a tight embrace, both smiling infectiously. Sighing, he left, ready to sit alone in his room and reminisce on the times when it was him holding Rose.

* * *

**Aha! I'm back :D And I've got some new ideas, after failing my NaNoWriMo Novel badly. :D**


	8. Mickey's Departure

The Chronicles of Drose

Chapter 6.

It had been 6 weeks since the Doctor and Rose had finally declared their love for one another, and those 6 following weeks had been full of romantic trips to beautiful landscapes – winter wonderlands, bright autumn sunsets, sunny seaside summers and blossoming springs; during each little trip, Mickey had either stayed in the TARDIS or mooched off to some alien market, but he seemed to be happy enough. Surprisingly, they'd managed to stay out of trouble – apart from that incident involving Rose's bikini [it turns out that the Raivores don't appreciate that sort of view, although the Doctor certainly wasn't complaining].

Overall, all was well.

However, that all changed on The Day. It would always be The Day for Rose – The Day that they fell into a parallel universe. The Doctor said that it was impossible, yet there they were. It was London that they landed in, but this London was different – there were large barrage balloons in the sky; but there was something else. Pete Tyler, her dead father, who was never any good at selling anything, was still alive; he was married to Jackie Tyler and they had no children, just a dog. Called Rose. The Doctor had found this quite amusing, but for Rose, it was...horrible. She had tried to become the daughter that they didn't have, but her plan backfired – her mother, who wasn't actually her mother, but was, thought she was just a rude serving girl who didn't know her place, and her father, again, not her father, but he was, had left when she called him 'Dad' – only saying "Don't. Just don't."

They'd fought off the Cybermen in parallel London – all thanks to Jake, Mrs Moore and Mickey. Mickey. He'd been so brave, so brilliant, so clever. He'd almost proved himself to the Doctor, who'd always treated him like an idiot. They got back to the TARDIS, and Jake had told them he was going to go out and try to destroy the other factories. They were all ready to leave.

Then he decided to say.

Mickey told them that he wasn't coming, he was going to stay and help Jake. Jake told him that he didn't need his help. Mickey said that Jake couldn't bring down all those factories on his own. So he stayed, and the Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes; they got into the TARDIS and returned to their universe, sealing the gap behind them, making it impossible for anyone to cross between the two universes.

Rose hadn't recovered yet. Even though she loved the Doctor, there was a small part of her that would always love Mickey – he was...Mickey. He was there for her, any time; he never gave up on her, even when she went off with the Doctor for months at a time. He never gave up caring. And she'd lost that.

And so here she was – curled up in an old red armchair in the library, book in her lap, tear stained shirt, and no Mickey. She'd been there for a couple of hours, and she presumed that the Doctor hadn't noticed she'd gone – he was fixing the TARDIS console last time she'd seen him. She picked up the book from her lap, an attempt to take her mind off of her loss that she'd given up on long ago, and replaced it in the gap in the shelf. Just as she adjusted herself on the chair, she heard the Doctor shout her name.

"Rose! Rose...I know you're upset, but...just come to the kitchen... okay?"

She wiped the tears from her face and got up, heading straight for the kitchen. Upon entering the room, her eyes fell on the table, which had upon it two cups of hot chocolate [marshmallows included] and a cake stand full of cupcakes. The Doctor sat at one end of the table, observing her.

"I made some cakes...I thought it might cheer you up."

A small smile crept onto Rose's face, and she extended her arms out towards the Doctor, who got up and finished off the hug.

"Thank you." said Rose quietly.

"That's oka-mmph!" The Doctor's speech was cut short as Rose stuffed an entire cupcake into his mouth, taking advantage of the opportunity. She giggled as the Doctor struggled to consume the entire cake without choking or spitting it out.

"Mmm," he said, licking his lips. "I am pretty good at baking."

"Modest." Rose said sarcastically, and they both erupted into chuckles. Yes, Mickey's departure had broken her, but the Doctor would help her through the grief. He was her rock, and he wasn't going anywhere without her.

* * *

Whoo! Update! :D Hopefully there will be more soon, but that depends on my coursework and if I stop being ill :/


End file.
